1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a digital image processing apparatus and a method of controlling the same, and more particularly, to a digital image processing apparatus capable of taking another picture when the eyes of a person in a photographed image are closed, and a method of controlling the digital image processing apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
A digital image processing apparatus refers to all kinds of devices that include a motion recognition sensor and can process digital images, such as a personal digital assistant (PDA), a phone camera, a PC camera, etc. The digital image processing apparatus receives a desired image through an image capture device and displays the received image on an image display device, stores the image as an image file according to a selection of the user, and instructs a printing device to print the stored image file.
Recently, digital image processing apparatuses having a face recognition function have been released on the market. When a face is included in a preview image, the digital image processing apparatuses having a face recognition function can recognize the face and thus take a clear image of the face by focusing thereon.